


When Two Becomes One

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie realizes that she's in love with Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Becomes One

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Two Becomes One  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,056  
>  **Summary:** Sookie realizes that she's in love with Bill.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Falling In Love](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/344875.html) on my [Love Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com) card and for my [100 Tales](http//100_tales.livejournal.com) card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235927.html)

She placed the refilled salt shaker back onto the table before she absentmindedly reached for the next one. All of her thoughts centered on Bill, where he was, what he was doing. She just couldn’t seem to stop thinking about him.

And then it dawned on her. “I think I’m falling in love with him.” She said to no one in particular as a huge smile spread across her face and her eyes shown bright with tears of happiness.

A surprised gasp echoed through the room as the other waitress turned to face her. “Really?” Arlene couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Surely, Sookie couldn’t mean it was with that vampire. Not really. It had to be someone else. _Dear God, please let it be with anyone else._

Sookie knew exactly what her friend was thinking. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Well, he’s a vampire for one.” Her toned implied that as far as she was concerned that said it all.

“So?”

“What’s going on?” Lafayette stuck his head around the corner.

The redhead whirled around and confronted the cook. “Sookie, thinks she’s falling in love with that vampire.”

“Does he know?”

Arlene’s mouth hung open in shock. “Lafayette! Is that all you have to say?”

“I could’ve asked if she’d given it up already. But I didn’t want to offend your _delicate_ sensibilities.” He gave Sookie a wink. Everyone knew that Arlene was a lot of things but delicate wasn’t one of them.

Sookie bit the inside of her lip to hide the grin that threatened. “No. I haven’t told him yet. It just came to me.”

“Well, girl... what ya waiting on?”

“You’re right, Lafayette. I’ll tell him tonight.”

She had wanted the rest of the day to fly by but perversely it seemed to crawl. With each new customer that came into the bar she inwardly groaned as she slapped a wide smile on her face and took his or her order. The minutes ticked away slowly as if openly mocking her. It was going to be a very long day.

 

Finally the work day was over and Sookie rushed home. After a quick shower, she began to get ready for Bill. Sookie took great pains with her appearance. Tonight was a big night after all. The biggest of her life. She was finally going to tell Bill that she loved him. _She, Sookie Stackhouse, a small town waitress was in love with Bill Compton, a vampire!_ Her hands shook so badly, she had to reapply her eyeliner. _Twice!_ Finally, she pulled a white gossamer dress over her head, it skimmed her body before resting midway at her thighs. 

A soft knock echoed through the house and she quickly ran a comb through her hair but left it loose to fall about her shoulders, because he loved it that way, before she ran to open the door.

 

As she opened the door, she watched as Bill’s mouth opened in surprise before he quickly closed it.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as she stepped aside to let him enter. His eyes roamed up and down her body, appreciatively. “You look...” Bill began to speak but stopped. He was at a complete loss for words.

“Let me guess. I look like vampire bait.” She couldn’t resist teasing him with the very words he had said to her on their this-is-not-a-date date.

Bill shook his head. He would kill any vampire that so much as looked at her. “No. You look like this vampire’s dream.”

“Oh, Bill.” Tears sprang to her eyes. 

“Sookie.” Her name was husky on his lips. “If I have offended you, I apologize.” Maybe she hadn’t been ready to hear that she was his dream but that didn’t make it any less true.

“You haven’t. It’s just that I...” She swallowed hard. This had seemed so much easier when she’d practiced in the mirror. She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “Bill, I....” _What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she say it?_ As she stared up into his eyes she found herself wishing that for once he could read her mind.

Bill searched her face, trying to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. _It couldn’t be. Could it?_ He hadn’t thought this would ever happen to him, not after becoming... what he was. He had felt sure she would never feel for him the way he did for her. But he was getting ahead of himself. “Just say it, Sookie.” He quickly closed his eyes and said a quick prayer that he wasn’t wrong to whatever deity that might be listening.

“Bill?”

He opened his eyes and stared down at her.

“Ivefalleninlovewithyou.” Her words came out in a rush all jumbled together but he understood her anyway.

If his heart had been beating it would have stopped in that moment. “Are you sure, Sookie?” He had to make sure. It was one thing for him to tell everyone that Sookie was his to save her but it was something else entirely for her to tell him that she really was his. “I do not always think like a human anymore. I will probably do things that you do not or can not understand but I will only do those things to protect you. It will not be easy being with me.”

“No. You don’t say.” She couldn’t help but tease him. She already knew that loving a vampire wouldn’t be the same as with a human man but her heart didn’t care. It wasn’t in love with a human it was in love with a vampire. Her vampire.

“Sookie.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” She squared her shoulders as her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. “I love you, Bill Compton. From the moment you walked into Merlottes’ I think I have always loved you.”

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. “I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I have never loved anyone as I love you.” 

Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down closer to hers. “Bill.” Her breath caressed his lips.

“You are mine!” He whispered before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, one that went on for very long time.


End file.
